Everything We Need
by humble-mumble
Summary: Bella lives with the Denalis. Half asleep, Bella puts the sisters in an interesting position. Oneshot, Femslash


Bella shuffled down the steps with her eyes mostly closed. Tanya, Irina, and Kate looked up from their spots on the living room couch and watch her as she clumsily made her way to the kitchen, one hand in a fist rubbing her eyes, wearing what seemed like nothing but an oversized sweater. Irina softly cooed at her adorableness as the sisters stayed still, curious to see what the young girl was up to. She made her way to the fridge and pulled it open, pulling out a glass. She filled it with juice and closed the fridge as she downed the liquid, putting the glass in the sink.

The sisters where then surprised to see that she did not make her way back to her room on the second floor but rather walked towards the couch they currently resided one. Bella laid her small body along the three vampires with her head in Kate's lap, hips in Irina's, and legs in Tanya's. None of them dared move in fear of waking the obviously still mostly asleep girl. Tanya is pretty sure if vampires could blush she and her sisters would be right now, touched by this young human's obvious desire to be near them. As Bella's heart slowed, showing that she was practically all the way asleep now she pulled Kate's hand the rest under her cheek as she lay on her side facing Kate's belly. Her right hand reached out finding Irina's and latching on and her left reached out for Tanya so she had no choice but to take it, entwining their fingers.

They stayed like this for a few hours as Bella slept peacefully in their laps. Around dawn her heart started beating faster and she mumbled as her face scrunched up.

"She's having a nightmare" Tanya softly whispered, awe and concern laced her voice.

"What should we do? What helps with those? Should we wake her?" Irina became anxious not liking seeing Bella scared.

"I'll go get a blanket or a quilt, I've heard the weight of them help ease bad dreams." Kate gently started to rise but Bella only held her tighter, gasping.

"Please don't leave me." Kate froze in her place knowing Bella was just talking in her sleep and not to her but still afraid to upset her more. Bella mumbled a little more before saying, "I _need _you."

The admission brought joyous pain to each sisters' heart at the thought of Bella sad but also knowing she wanted them, she needed them. They needed her too. Kate settled again and with her free hand stroked Bella's head which seemed to ease her nightmare. They stayed like this for another few hours each sister occasionally whispering sweet words to their sleeping friend.

It was around 8:30 in the morning when Bella finally awoke. She stretched out and let out a satisfied moan, in the process revealing her cute blue panties that had a little bow in the front as well as her flat yet soft belly. She sat up slowing, now completely sitting in Irina's lap. Because of the young girl's small build and Irina's tall frame she fit perfectly, her head reaching to right under Irina's chin. She brought both of her hands to her face and attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes. Letting out a quiet yawn she blinked open her eyes and froze. Tanya, Irina, and Kate all watched her with hungry eyes from her adorable and unknowingly sexy wake up.

"This is not my bed."

"No, it isn't." Tanya replied dryly with humor dancing in her eyes.

"This is not my room."

"No, it's really not." Irina supplied holding back a laugh.

"That was not my pillow." Bella looked over to where Kate sat with a giant grin on her face.

"I was the best damn pillow known to man! And woman!"

Bella quickly realized she had just spent the night sleeping on three extremely sexy, very powerful vampires. She could feel her face burn with a ferocious blush, her ears and chest warming with it as well. She also realized she still sat on top of one of those vampires and tried to quickly remove herself from Irina's lap only to feel two strong arms close around her stomach and pull her close.

"Hey now, little one, you don't have to leave just yet." Irina's voice was husky in her ear, her cool breath tickled her neck and sent shivers down her spine. She could feel Irina's chest press against her back and her breath became a little faster. She glanced over to Tanya who seemed to be in a daze so she looked to Kate for some support only to see her pouting slightly.

"No fair, your hogging my little Bella Bear!" Kate huffed as she reached over to pull Bella into her lap. Irina had no choice but to let go, not wanting to be too rough on the human but also seeing the playful glint in her sister's eyes. In the transition though Bella was now facing inward instead of outward, her eyes were right at Kate's lips. One of her hand fisted in Kate's shirt right below her collar bone and the other did the same but lower, near Kate's hip. She swallowed hard as she noticed that she was now straddling Kate in nothing but her underwear and a sweater.

"That's much better, isn't it, darling?"

The scent of Bella's arousal permeated the air surrounding the sisters. Tanya and Irina shift on the couch, sitting as close as possible to Kate and Bella.

"O-oh, um, it's good, y-yeah." Bella stuttered. She could not believe she was getting so turned on by this with all three sisters watching her! She could not tell if that was making it better or worse. Feeling herself get wet as her thoughts went to dirty places, she shifted uncomfortably in Kate's lap, accidentally grinding her hips into the vampire's pelvis.

Kate's already dark eyes went black at the sensation and her hands automatically went to Bella's hips, tugging sharply against her. Bella gasped quickly followed by a gentle moan as if she was trying to keep it in. She looked up through her eyelashes as Kate with a rosy blush and then tilted her head, offering her neck submissively.

Tanya was sure this little human had no idea that she was doing everything perfect to seduce her and her sisters. Bella had no idea how her sweet innocence and subtle submission made the vampires feel so intensely protective of her. Made them feel the vicious desire to take her, claim her, and have her in every way. Even her small stature made them feel the need to be there for her in every way and from the look of it, she was about to be taken by all three of them.

Kate released a small growl of sexual frustration and pitched forward, pressing her lips into Bella's. It was a heated and passionate kissed that made fire burn in Bella's veins and belly. Her skin tingled under Irina's touch as she rubbed her back, her hand somehow having slipped under her sweater. Bella kissed Kate back with everything she had till her need for air made her pull back gasping. She had just caught her breath when Tanya reached forward to tangle her hands in Bella's hair, turning her head slightly so she could lean forward and claim her kiss. Much like her kiss with Kate, Tanya's lips lit a fire in her and she relished it, trying to give as good as she got. Irina was so patient as her sisters did what she so desperately wanted to do and so, even though Tanya wasn't ready to let Bella go, she pulled back and turned her towards her sister. Irina wanted to say something to make sure Bella knew how much this kiss really meant to her but when it came down to it, she found herself speechless. Looking at Bella, half naked and flustered, sitting in her sister's lap, and gazing at her like she saw into her very soul, Irina let herself just tell her without words. Their lips met and everything felt right. Everything about this beautiful moment was perfect and whole.

"Damn that's so, so hot." Emmett's voice boomed through the living room, kitchen, through the entire house, shattering the moment. Bella jumped at the sound. Peering over her shoulder she saw that the Cullens had all returned early from their trip and were all watching the show with mixed emotions. She could see happy curiosity on Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward's face while Alice and Emmett beamed and Rosalie scowled with concern. Seeing them all there looking at her, Bella turned and buried her head into Kate's neck, trying to disappear. Realizing her discomfort and state of undress, the sisters surrounded her, Kate wrapping around her front, Tanya shielding her from the Cullens, and Irina wrapping around behind her. All three of them glared and growled, showing their disapproval in Bella being upset as well as them being interrupted. The Cullens all slowly stepped back and Carlisle rose his hands as if to say "easy, we come in peace".

"We can obviously see you are busy and will come back again at a later time. Please forgive our interruption." And with that they all filed out of the house.

Even though they had left Bella did not bring her face out from its hiding place. The sisters' attention was on her and they looked hungry but not for blood.


End file.
